Heretofore in the bulk packing of ice cream of the like it has been customary to utilize cylindrical containers. Such containers were performed by the manufacturer and either stored and/or shipped in such a condition thereby requiring an inordinate amount of space. Normally such cylindrical containers required separate top and bottom closures thereby significantly increasing the cost and complexity of manufacture of the container. Furthermore, removal of the top closure by the customer, once the contents of the container had solidified, oftentimes became a difficult, awkward and time-consuming operation and caused mutilation of the container.